


one love, three mouths, no shirt, no blouse (just us, you'll find out)

by 98line



Series: the more, the merrier [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: Thing is, Chanhee doesn’t really need to crush on his flatmate’s friend slash hookup slash whatever. Really. he has a lot on his plate already. Having feelings for either of them isn’t going to make things any better.Or, alternatively, Chanhee falls in love.Twice.





	one love, three mouths, no shirt, no blouse (just us, you'll find out)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 20-BI-TEEN, 20-DYKE-TEEN AND 2019, MY LOVES ♡♡♡
> 
> Found this bad boy sitting on my Drive after almost 6 months untouched and despite not remembering writing this, well, it had 1k words when I found it so it already had some body. I just winged it from there. 
> 
> Quick PSA: it's a while after the events in [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888570) while it's simultaneous to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025627); they can all be read separately, but they're all part of the same universe, so if you see references to other fics, that's why. Inspired by real life events, I guess? My love life is a big mess, I have some more works inspired by my romantic endeavours so please look forward for those! Anyways, enough blabbering, hope everyone is having a great one so far! ♡

Choi Chanhee thinks his best friend, Lee Juyeon, is _really stupid_. Like, _**really fucking stupid**_ , for going around, meeting the stupid love of his life and moving in with his stupid Canadian boyfriend, because now, Chanhee needs to find a new stupid flatmate. It’s not like Chanhee wants to hate Juyeon for moving out of their flat, but he kind of can’t avoid it, especially when he has to hand out stupid flyers announcing he’s looking for a flatmate, besides having the flyers up on multiple notice boards around campus, or when he starts getting calls from strangers interested in his place. There are several candidates and they are all pretty awful, but the one he hates the least is a quiet guy named Younghoon that is in his circle of acquaintances. Kevin Moon, Juyeon’s stupid _perfect_ boyfriend, was the one who made the connection — apparently, he is the friend of a friend who really needed a place closer to campus, and Chanhee happens to live two blocks away from campus. Younghoon shows up on a Sunday afternoon with all his bags, two gigantic piles of boxes and a cat cage, and Chanhee is quick to start regretting picking that loser over the Australian hot mess. 

There are some rules Chanhee establishes as they sit by the kitchen table and try discussing some formalities, deadlines for the electricity, water and gas bills, how they’d divide the chores, and how having overnight guests would work. Friends, significant others, siblings, family, university deans, _whoever_ ; Chanhee doesn’t mind having guests over as long as Younghoon let him know the day before so he could work his schedule around it. One of the many things Chanhee loved about having Juyeon as his flatmate is that Juyeon would barely have any people over, and when he did, it’d be his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t stick around for too long either. Usually, Kevin would just come in and wait for Juyeon, or pick up something Juyeon borrowed from him and never gave back. Kevin never seemed to mind Chanhee wearing booty shorts, or when he would walk around with nothing but an oversized t-shirt; Kevin is a pretty cool guy, and Chanhee likes him. That’s part of the reason why he picked Younghoon over the others — according to Kevin, he is a very quiet and chill guy, who doesn’t like to have people over and prefers to go out instead, which is perfect.

Luckily enough for Chanhee, Younghoon is enough of a decent guy to actually help around the house, do his assigned chores and pay his bills on time. The first few months are fairly easy, and they get along pretty well. Sometimes, Younghoon would come home with bags of takeout, and convince Chanhee to binge watch a new Netflix series with him or ask him for help with some silly economics-related question he’s having trouble with. Technically, Younghoon is his upperclassman, but they don’t let the small age difference in between them get in the way. Chanhee is known for his quick wit and thinking; Younghoon is slower when it comes to thinking, but together they work together really well. It’s a perfect match, really. 

It isn’t until finals season that Chanhee starts thinking of discrete ways of murdering Younghoon and getting away with it. Younghoon seems to have a minuscule bladder or some sort of peeing issue because he goes to the bathroom every five minutes, and Chanhee is really close to locking him inside his room with a plastic bottle for the rest of the weekend. There is this incredibly long paper on the negative impact multinational companies had on third world countries he needs to hand in on Monday, and he cannot concentrate with the constant walking around and flushing. That’s it. Chanhee has to kill him. Otherwise, he’s going to fail his macroeconomics class, because that damn paper is worth forty percent of his final grade and Younghoon won’t allow him to focus for longer than 5 minutes with this constant fumbling around.

“Dude, can you please stop drinking so much water? I have a huge paper to hand in on Monday and your constant peeing isn't helping me concentrate-” Chanhee says, annoyed, putting his head out of his door when he catches Younghoon wandering around the corridor. The problem is, the guy he just yelled at, isn’t actually Younghoon. He’s some cute looking guy with dimples and soft brown hair, startled by the sudden yelling that he almost dropped his glass of water (or booze, Chanhee isn’t one to judge) on the floor. “Any bit. Who the fuck are you?” 

“Wow, you really have a knack for making friends, huh?” The guys says, amused, arms crossed across his chest. Chanhee is wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie he stole from Juyeon when they first started living together in freshman year, and he feels his cheeks redden all of a sudden. What a way to make a great first impression. “I’m Changmin. You must be Chanhee.” 

“Sorry. I had no idea Younghoon had people over, so I just thought it was him. Are you a hook up? Boyfriend? Just friends? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want, I'm just curious.” 

“We're just friends.” Changmin says. Sounds pretty legit, so Chanhee doesn’t question it. He just hopes that if he’s lying, that they remember that Chanhee is literally sleeping next door and he’ll know if they had sex or not. “He meant to apologize to you for not telling you I was coming over, but it was an emergency. My flatmate went travelling with his boyfriend and they accidentally locked me outside, which is great. Sorry for the intrusion.” 

“Damn, man, that's awful. I'm sorry to hear, that must suck.” Chanhee understands what is like to be locked outside, specially by someone else's significant other. That happened once when he went out with some guy, told everyone he'd be sleeping out, so Juyeon locked the door, thinking he wouldn’t be back until next morning. Except the guy turned out to be a jerk and Chanhee came back right after midnight, a little after Kevin and Juyeon went to sleep. Result? He fell asleep on their doorstep and was discovered by them the next morning. Truly, a great story about flatmates. Chanhee could really use a sugar daddy to get him his very own apartment. “Well. I need to get back to my paper now, if you don't mind. It was nice meeting you, Changmin. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Don’t you wanna have dinner with us? Younghoon just left. I can text him and ask him to get you something.”

“Pizza would be great, you know. And chicken. Man, I could really use some fried chicken.”

Changmin blinks at him, clueless, and then pulls out his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. “Pizza and fried chicken. Got it. Anything else?”

“Diet Coke.”

“Cool, got it. He’ll be back anytime now.” Changmin says, awkwardly putting his phone in his pocket and looking up at Chanhee with eyes full of expectation. Oh, no. He’s doing puppy eyes and Chanhee doesn’t know what he’s doing puppy eyes for. Doesn’t want to know either. “I’m gonna put a movie on now, do you wanna join? You can keep working on your paper if you want. I just… don’t wanna be alone. Specially in someone else’s house.”

“If you don't mind me blabbering about macroeconomics, then sure. I’d love to keep you company.”

Chanhee doesn’t know exactly what makes him say yes. He is already freaking out over finals and deadlines and probably won’t get much work done by sitting around and just being there whilst Changmin watches a movie. Plus, he doesn’t even know this guy and only knows a decent minimum about Younghoon. There is no real reason for him to go out of his way to spend _quality time_ with them, but he does it anyway. Chanhee could really use a break right now, though, specially when his brain is this close to fuming and completely shutting down. They sit together in the living room, Chanhee in one corner of the couch and Changmin on the other. Younghoon comes home with warm food and drinks, settles in the middle of them, talking excitedly about having the two of them meet by accident while munching on a chicken drumstick. Changmin tells him to keep it quiet because they’re watching a movie, so Younghoon turns his head around and starts blabbering again, his talking targeted at Chanhee now. 

Chanhee doesn’t touch his paper. Not even once. Or his laptop, for that matter. Those few hours that they spend in front of the couch are the highlight of his week, and he goes back to his paper in a lighter mood. He ends up having to stay up late anyway, submitting his paper exactly 1 minute before the deadline, and goes for a quick nap. He sleeps through all of his alarms — 11, to be exact; 5 for him to wake up in the morning to get his ass to class, and the other 6 are for him to know exactly when to leave class (if he has any), to catch the latest bus possible without getting late, and so on — and only shows up halfway through his afternoon shift the next day. 

For the first time ever since he started working there, right at the beginning of freshman year, Chanhee doesn’t mind being scolded by his manager, or gets bothered by the working hours that were just discounted from his paycheck. Spending time with those two sure did wonders to him, it’s the first thing his coworker, Kim Sunwoo, notices. The younger boy comments on how happy he seems to be amidst finals week.

“Did you have sex this weekend?” 

Oh, Sunwoo. _So discrete._ As per usual. “What makes you say that?” 

“It’s Monday. You’re _smiling._ Last time I tried talking to you on a Monday you almost smashed the blender against my head.” Sunwoo points out, leaning back against the counter. “Come on, spill the tea. Tell me all the _deets._ ”

“Okay, fine. I met someone.” Chanhee says, and the half-assed truth rolls out his tongue a little too easily. It’s not like he’s lying because he indeed met someone new on the weekend, Changmin, soft spoken and cute, but it’s not like he’s telling the entire truth either. There was nothing special about the way they met, they literally just sat at home and watched a movie, nor did Chanhee have intentions of pursuing Changmin romantically right off the bat. It wasn’t a _’I met someone’_ in a romantic way, but Sunwoo doesn’t need to know that.

So he tells Sunwoo all the non-existent details on meeting Changmin. Chanhee doesn’t mention his name, not even once, for the sake of not having Sunwoo background check him, stalk him in social media, or in the worst case, by any chance, actually know him. Sunwoo asks about what he looks like, if he’s treating Chanhee well like the good little brother figure he is, and Chanhee assures him that if he didn’t treat him well, Chanhee would be the one to kick him in the shins himself. Sunwoo laughs at the remark and proceeds to tell him everything about his marvellous weekend with his wonderful boyfriend somewhere off in Busan and about all the fun they had together. Chanhee just nods quietly and asks a question here and there to keep the conversation going while the restaurant is empty, about what they did, if they shared a room, if they took many pictures and other minor questions as well. Chanhee remembers how giddy Sunwoo was when he first started going out with Jacob, and he’s happy to see things are working out for them. Sunwoo deserves it, the happiness, the successful relationship and all that. 

Something inside his brain clicks. That could literally be him and Changmin someday. It’s too early for Chanhee to be completely sure if he is actually developing some sort of crush at first sight on Changmin; they literally just met, so there is no way for him to be certain of anything. Sure, Changmin is attractive, funny and nice, but he knows literally nothing about him. It could by all means be just some silly crush that would eventually fade away with time. Thing is, he doesn’t really need to crush on his flatmate’s friend slash hookup slash whatever. Really. Chanhee has a lot on his plate already. Having feelings isn’t going to make things any better.

Sunwoo wakes him up from him daydream with a soft nudge on his shoulder and tells him to focus on the new wave of customers that just came in. 

Changmin starts showing up more often after that night they first met. At first, he comes up with creative excuses, like his flatmate and his boyfriend are having sex and he couldn’t sleep and ends up staying the entire weekend, or something like they ran out of warm water and needed somewhere else to shower. Then, he starts being honest about just liking to be with them and wanting to spend more time with them, since they’re in different departments and study in different campuses and don’t get to see each other around that often. He starts coming by so much that Chanhee gives him the extra copy of their flat’s keys so he can come by whenever he pleases, and Changmin seems very excited about it. He fits perfectly within his and Younghoon’s dynamics, fitting into their routines like a glove, and having him, bubbly and well rounded and kind, around sure lightens the mood. 

Fast forward 6 months from then, Chanhee tells Changmin to move in with them already, since he spends more time at their flat than at his own and having an extra person to help with the bills would be nice, now that Chanhee is considering quitting his second part-time job. Younghoon’s bedroom is large enough for two people and setting up an extra mattress wouldn’t be that much of a struggle. Their landlord doesn’t really mind the extra addition, as long as they keep paying the bills on time and don’t completely destroy the flat. They’ve found out Changmin is, in fact, a terrible cook, so they cannot rely on him for any sort of home cooked meals. Lucky for him, Chanhee is a big lover of take out, and so is Younghoon. 

That’s not the only reason, but Changmin doesn’t need to know that. Chanhee likes him as a friend and in a romantic way, so that is that. Changmin has dropped a few hints here and there that he might like Chanhee back. There’s nothing really holding him back when it comes to confessing or pursuing Changmin; they would be one hell of a couple, that’s for sure. Taurus and Scorpio are opposite signs and therefore should complement each other well, according to the stars. They clicked instantly and became friends almost immediately. It’s easy to be around him and Chanhee simply likes him so fucking much. It’s not some silly crush. Chanhee likes him. Really likes him. They could make it work if Chanhee was only brave enough to make a move.

The problem is that Younghoon seems to be very much in love with Changmin too, which is totally understandable because it’s hard not to fall for Changmin when he’s the literal embodiment of sunshine and happiness. Chanhee can’t help but feel like he’s ruining Younghoon’s chances of being happy with his best friend, and he feels a tad guilty, even, just for considering pursuing Changmin. Things would be awkward if he tried anyway, so he does the thing he does best and ignores his feelings until they eventually go away.

 **Spoiler alert.** _They don’t go away._

When Changmin asks him on a date, Chanhee rejects him, for the sake of their friendship, his friendship with Younghoon and for not fucking everything up. Chanhee likes the things the way they are now that Changmin is literally living with them, and he isn’t a big fan of change either. Dating Changmin would make things awkward with Younghoon, and he doesn’t want that. _Really doesn’t want that._

“Why not, though? I thought you liked me, Channie!” Changmin says with a pout. Chanhee hates that he has a point. It’s just the two of them sitting in the kitchen; Chanhee is painting his nails by the table and Changmin is watching some fake woke Western movie. They had grown comfortable with each other in those few months; silence isn’t awkward anymore. They like that they’re able to enjoy each other’s company without needing to talk all the time. That’s probably another solid evidence that they’d actually be a good couple, goddamnit. “Was it something that I did? I already told you I was sorry for complaining about your stew the other day!”

“Listen, Changmin-ah, that’s not… the point. I like you, yes.” Chanhee replies, rubbing his temple, feeling a headache coming in. “It’s just that there’s so much at stake now. If we actually go ahead and do this and if it doesn’t work out, things would get really awkward here at the flat. Plus, Younghoon-hyung. I think he likes you, Changmin. I mean, you guys are best friends, I don’t wanna get in between you two. Also, I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship right now. Sorry.”

Changmin goes dead quiet after that. Younghoon comes home with a few hours later with boxes of Chinese takeout and grabs both of them to the couch so they can all marathon the Twilight series together, but Chanhee comes up with an excuse not to and goes to his room instead. Chanhee just pushes everything that happened to the back of his mind and tries to forget about it. _It probably wouldn’t work out anyway,_ he tries to convince himself. He shouldn’t be sulking over this when he was the one who rejected Changmin, yet he is, texting Juyeon all the details about their conversation and the awkward silence that came after it. 

Juyeon tells him that they could sit down and try talking about it, and if it that doesn’t work, then he shouldn’t beat himself too much for it. There must be some reason inside Chanhee’s brain for him to have rejected Changmin, the guy he’s been swooning over for the past couple of months, Juyeon assures, but what the hell does Juyeon know? Juyeon has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect relationship, the perfect everything. So Chanhee does what every Taurus in existence does best: ignores the perfectly reasonable piece of advice he’s been given and does whatever the fuck comes to his mind. In this case, ignoring Juyeon’s advice and pretending like that conversation never happened. They don’t talk about it, which is undeniably a bad idea. 

They just pretend it never happened, _which is even worse._

“Hey, Chanie, are you there?” Younghoon asks on a certain Friday afternoon, slowly pushing his bedroom’s door open and popping his head inside to check if he’s there. Chanhee had just come back home from his shift at the flower shop he works at during the weekends, and he’s getting ready to go for his shift at the restaurant; he doesn’t really have time to talk right now. He needs to be out the door in ten minutes, and something in his gut tells him this conversation is going to be _way longer_ than ten minutes. “Can I ask you something?” 

“I’m in a bit of hurry now, so be quick. Or we can talk when I come back.” 

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking… if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime.”

“You and me? On a date?” Chanhee is shocked, to say the least. That was not the question was Chanhee was expecting. Younghoon looks a little sad by his first reaction, so Chanhee quickly adds, “I mean, yes, I’d love to. Just, uh, pick a day and time and I’ll be there.”

“Sweet!” Younghoon exclaims, excited. He’s smiling again, which is a relief. Chanhee wouldn’t know what to do if he had actually hurt Younghoon’s feelings. He just knows he’d feel extremely guilty for hurting him, for some reason. Some part of him couldn’t bear the idea of seeing Younghoon sad. “Do you mind if Changmin tags along with us?”

“With us? On our date?” Chanhee questions, a little confused.

“Yeah. The three of us. Is that a problem?”

“I mean, kind of? Why would you bring your best friend on a date with me?” Chanhee questions, slightly weirded out. It is, by all means, fine if Changmin decides to tag along on their date. More than fine. Super-duper fine. It just doesn’t make sense why Younghoon would ask him to go on a date with Chanhee only to ask if he can bring Changmin with him. Sure, the three of them hang out a lot and they are good friends, but this, going on a date with Younghoon and his best friend, it’s just too weird. Chanhee doesn’t know how he feels about that. “Isn’t he gonna be uncomfortable for being the third wheel?”

“Oh, Chanie. You’re getting it all wrong.” Younghoon coos and laughs; his laugh makes Chanhee’s chest warm and it’s like all his worries are lifted off his shoulders. Chanhee never really paid Younghoon enough attention, it’s what he realizes, almost a year into living together. Younghoon is just so beautiful it’s almost unfair that he looks like a motherfucking prince. Even his messy hair looks perfect, and this _I-just-woke-up_ T-shirt and boxers combo just screams boyfriend material. _Shit._ He’s falling for Younghoon too. Chanhee is, for the lack of a better way to put it, **_absolutely fucked._** Definitely fucked. “He’s not gonna third wheel. He is going on a date _with us._ The three of us. On a date.”

“What?”

“You like him, right?” Younghoon says, confident enough that he knows for sure that Chanhee likes Changmin. Chanhee has never wanted to kick anyone in the shins as much as he wants to kick Younghoon now. “I like him too.”

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be telling him?”

“Ah, trust me. He knows. He’s known for a while.” Younghoon assures, awfully vague, and Chanhee has no idea as to what that is supposed to mean. “But the thing is, Channie, we’re both kinda in love with you, and Changmin told me you’ve been avoiding him like he’s the plague so I’m here asking if you’d like to go on a date with us.”

 **Whoah,** _okay._ That’s a whole lot of information for Chanhee to digest when he’s supposed to be out the door in less than a minute and he still hasn’t put his uniform on. Well, guess there goes his perfect punctuality because he can’t process it. Changmin likes him. _Younghoon likes him._ This is too much, Chanhee can feel his heart thumping so hard in his chest it’s almost slipping out his throat. He’s probably going into cardiac arrest at any given moment now. “You two are what?”

“We’re in love with you, Chanhee.” Younghoon says and oh, there they are. The words he feared the most. _We’re in love with you, Chanhee._ This isn’t how Chanhee expected things to go. “Listen, I know you’re probably late now, but… meet us at that coffee shop down the street from your job. Or text me, I can pick you up after your shift.”

“No. I mean, it’s fine. I’ll meet you guys there.”

Unsurprisingly enough, Chanhee doesn’t go meet them after his shift. He tries to, though. He just watches them, best friends in love and perfect for each other, through the coffee shop window and turns on his ankles and walks the other way. Younghoon tries calling him a few times, but Chanhee just watches his phone ring over and over again. He doesn’t dare pick up. Chanhee doesn’t know how he’s going back home knowing he just stood his two flatmates up on a date. 

So of course, instead of confronting them, he goes to Kevin and Juyeon’s apartment, praying to every god he knows for them to be at home when he knocks on their door. Chanhee can listen to their whispering on the other side of the door, throwing words at each other back and forth. He knocks again, insistently this time, and it works. 

Kevin opens the door and quickly steps outside, closing it again behind him. “Chanhee. Hi. How are you?”

“Actually, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about, can I come inside?”

Kevin laughs nervously, looking past Chanhee’s shoulder. “Actually, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Sorry, Channie.”

“Wait, what? Why? Is everything okay?”

“Younghoon and Changmin are here. They’re literally sitting in the living room as we speak, and I gotta say they’re pretty, uh, _upset_ that you stood them up. We were going on a double date after you guys made your arrangements, but now I’m not so sure if that’s going to happen. But feel free to come in if you want.”

“Juyeon is gonna skin me alive, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Kevin sighs. “Listen, I’m probably not the best person to give you any solid piece of advice, but… give them a try, will you? Sunwoo always tells me about how many times you tried to get Sunwoo to confess his feelings but now that it comes to you, you just won’t do the same for yourself. I don’t get it. Maybe you could tell me.”

Kevin catches him off guard. Chanhee doesn’t have a solid reason for any of this, for all the running and all the avoiding. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Kevin asks, and again, Chanhee doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what’s stopping him. “Being happy?

“What if it goes wrong? I don’t wanna lose them, Kevin.”

Kevin opens his mouth to say something, and someone — Younghoon — pulls the door open, sticking his head outside and asking, “Hey, is everything okay? You’ve been talking to the delivery guy for a while, Kevin… and Chanhee. Hi.”

“Hi.” Chanhee says back. It feels so awkward and tense in between them, Chanhee hates it. “Well, I’m gonna get going now, Kevin, I’ll text you when I get home. Bye!”

“Wait, Chanhee, wait-” Younghoon makes a move to grab his arm but Chanhee just sneaks away, but he tries again, successfully latching his fingers around Chanhee’s wrist this time. “Please. Let’s talk. Hey, Changmin! We need to go _now!_ ”

“We can’t go now, Juyeonie just made us cookies!” Changmin protests, mouth stuffed with cookies as he holds other six chocolate chip cookies in both of his hands, waddling towards the door in slippers too big for him. Juyeon comes right after him in all the glory of his booty shorts and oversized hoodie, hair messy and puffy eyes. _Right._ The double date Kevin mentioned. Juyeon was probably asleep, waiting for the double date that was supposed to happen in a few hours, and Younghoon and Changmin’s sudden arrival probably woke him up. “Chanhee-yah. Hi. Do you want a cookie?”

Chanhee doesn’t answer, frozen on his feet. The grip around his wrist is loose; Younghoon is barely holding him at this point, and Chanhee could pretty much walk away right now if he wanted to, but he for the first time, he doesn’t want to. That’s it. He is going to go to whoever Younghoon and Changmin decide to take him, talk things through and stop running away from his feelings for once and resolve things like an adult. Even if he gets his heart broken twice, at least he’ll get the closure he so desperately needs. “Right, the cookies, how could I forget the cookies? Bring some with you, let’s get going now, Changmin-ah.”

“Give me two minutes, I’ll just go change shoes and I’ll be right back! Stay here!” Changmin says before ducking back inside and coming back with his shoes in under a minute. “Okay, let’s go. Bye-bye, guys, thank you for the cookies! We’ll see you around!”

They bid goodbye to Juyeon and Kevin, slowly making their way to the lobby of their apartment complex, awkwardly walking towards the parking lot. It takes Chanhee 30 seconds of insane courage for him to fake cough and break the silence. “Do you guys wanna grab dinner?”

“I know a nice place about two blocks from here, it’s an American-style diner Kevin took me once. Is it okay for you?”

“Sure. Sounds great.”

They walk the two blocks on the way to the diner in silence. Those short 10 minutes of walking were some of the most awkward and tense minutes of Chanhee’s 21 years of life, just the three of them in dead silence walking through the cold streets during early winter. Chanhee stuffs his hands inside his pockets and ignores the heart eyes in Younghoon’s eyes when he asks him if he’s cold. Yes, Chanhee’s fucking freezing, but he refuses to ask for Younghoon’s jacket. _For now._

They settle for a table next to the window, where they can watch the street and the rain slowly begin to pour. Chanhee slides onto the chair closest to the window, expecting both of them to sit on the opposite side of the table, but much to his surprise, Younghoon sits beside him. It’s a small gesture that Chanhee appreciates a lot, because having both of them on the other side would make everything even more intimidating. This isn’t the most romantic place Chanhee has ever been on date on, but the music is nice, and the atmosphere is light. Still a little bit tense, but way better than earlier when they had left Juyeon and Kevin’s apartment. They stay quiet while they take a look at the menu, ordering three sets of burgers, cheesy fries and milkshakes when the waiter comes down at their table. 

Chanhee takes a deep breath. This is the cue for him to confess his feelings for them, listen to them saying they want him for a threesome or something and move on with his life. He’s going to be fine. Being rejected by not one, but two people is fine. _Chanhee can handle it._

He doesn’t really know how to address the elephant in the room, so he opts for an opening question so they can finally start talking. “So, huh... Does this count as a date?”

“I don’t know. Do you want it to count as a date?”

Yes. _No?_ **Maybe.** _Yes? **Definitely yes.**_ “Yes.”

“Then yes, this a hundred percent counts as a date. _Our first date._ How do you feel, Chanhee? Now that you’re about to get yourself not one, but two boyfriends?”

 _“Two boyfriends?”_ Chanhee chokes on his milkshake. “I mean. Do you guys really think we could work out? Come on, I know I’m a nice friend but I’m not exactly boyfriend material. I hate doing couple stuff, like going on dates and uh... Holding hands. Yeah, I hate holding hands. I snore really loud too, by the way, are you sure you guys want that?”

“Younghoon snores as well, I can get myself some ear plugs, it’s fine. Snoring won’t be a problem.”

“Why does it feel like you’re just coming up with excuses for us not to like you? You’re too late in the game, Chanhee, we already like you. With all the flaws and everything. The entire Choi Chanhee, full version, uncensored and unfiltered. We want all of it. _All of you._ ”

Chanhee sighs, defeated. There’s no need for him to run anymore. This is what he wants. _**Them.**_ “Look, I’m sorry. I’m not good with words. Or feelings. Or anything, for that matter, I’m just a huge mess, but what matters now is that I’m in love with you. Both of you. I have been for a while, actually. But I didn’t know what to do about it, so I just pretended nothing happened, which was a bad idea.”

 _“A terrible idea.”_ Changmin adds. “We could’ve just talked about it, Channie-yah. It would’ve been a lot easier, but that doesn’t matter anymore. You’re here now.”

“That’s what matters now. _**Us.**_ ” Younghoon says, tugging at his hand beneath the table, and Chanhee holds it. “Do you wanna talk about it? What will change if we make this a real thing?”

Chanhee feels his heart thumping inside his chest. “Tell me all about it.”

“Well, I think the first thing that would change is that instead of one boyfriend, now you get to have two boyfriends, and I think that’s a very nice deal. Buy one, get one free, you know?” Changmin says, stealing some fries from Chanhee’s plate and dipping them in the ketchup leftover on Younghoon’s plate. The way he puts it makes things sound so simple and easy. Chanhee likes the sound of that. _Simple and easy._ “You get double the wardrobe to steal from, two new cuddle buddies, two new mothers-in-law… and that’s pretty much it when it comes to the dual boyfriend package, I guess. Is there anything I’m missing, Younghoon-ah?”

“Nope, I don’t really think so.” Younghoon agrees, finishing off his milkshake. He squeezes Chanhee’s hand and gives him a smile. Chanhee feels the butterflies flutter in his stomach, his heart is racing, and he feels so overwhelmed with all the love and care Changmin and Younghoon are showering him with he simply can’t contain the smile so big it threatens to rip his face apart. This is the love he deserves. “We can take it slow and see where that will lead us. How does that sound?”

Chanhee rests his head on Younghoon’s shoulder and lets out a tired sigh. “Fucking lovely.”

Changmin smiles softly at them. It’s new, being in love with two different people at the same time and calling both of them his boyfriends but feels somewhat familiar. The love is there, the affection is there, so it isn’t really that different after all. It’s about three people, one love and one house; it’s sweet and intimate and comforting. Chanhee doesn’t know what will happen next, or where that love will take them, but he’s ready for the ride. Thankfully, so are they, and he’s never been more ready to dive right into this love and drown in it. 

For Chanhee, home isn’t just a place, it’s a feeling. It’s two people and Chanhee is finally at home.

“Let’s go home now.” Changmin motions to get them to get up and leave. “Get some rest, get some cuddles, and start that new series we’ve been meaning to watch for weeks. Let’s go, boyfriends, it’s getting late and we still have to walk back home.”

“Hmm, cuddles. I’d love that.” Younghoon adds, daydreaming. He walks in the middle of them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and bringing them closer, smiling happily as both nuzzle against his sides, seeking more of the warmth that radiates from his body. They’re three minutes into dating and this already feels so awfully domestic. Chanhee loves every part of it, from walking hugging Younghoon’s torso to holding Changmin’s hand as they make their way back home. Home. It feels weird now that they’re dating, because it just makes what’s already awfully domestic even more domestic. Terribly domestic. “Oh, Chanhee, I’ve been wanting to ask! Are you a big spoon or little spoon?”

A knife. “Both. I like being in the middle, actually.”

“Juyeon told me you like being the little spoon.”

Chanhee laughs in fake offense. Juyeon gave him away that easily, huh? He would probably sell Chanhee’s soul to Satan for one Hello Kitty plushie. One plushie, not even two. “Oh, that bitch. He snitched on me, huh? Guess I’ll have to kill him now.”

“Come on, Channie, you can’t kill him. We wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for him moving in with Kevin last year.”

“You’re right.” Chanhee agrees. He needs to thank Kevin for snatching Juyeon’s heart, having Juyeon move in with him after kicking Jacob out of their apartment and then introducing him Younghoon as the quiet and chill guy in their circle of friends. And he also needs to thank Changmin’s old flatmate for having a boyfriend, going travelling with said boyfriend and locking Changmin out that one time that led to Changmin staying over at their place for a whole weekend. “I’ll thank him first, then I’ll kill him for being a snitch. Kevin can be my new best friend, I don’t even have to worry about a replacement!”

“I can be your new best friend.” Changmin points out. 

“You know, I never had a real boyfriend before. Are you going to volunteer to be my boyfriend too?”

“Don’t have to. I already am your boyfriend. It’s too late for returns now.”

“I’m still on my 7 days free trial.” Chanhee argues. Changmin sticks his tongue out playfully, scrunching his nose at him, and it’s so fucking adorable Chanhee feels the urge to squish his cheeks and just... love the living crap out of him. “I have six days to make my mind on whether I like this dual boyfriend program or not.”

“Well, good luck with that. You’re stuck with us. We’re going to love the crap out of you, Choi Chanhee. No going back now.”

“I can live with that. Two boyfriends and all they have to offer. The more love, the better, I guess. Well, not guess, it is. _The more, the merrier._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) and [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/001115), feel free to leave any feedback you find fitting, or suggest any new ideas (requests are currently closed because I currently have 5 requests sitting on my inbox)! Thank you so much for sticking til the end and I'll see you around soon ♡


End file.
